The invention relates to a combination beach blanket and carryall which allows a person spending a day at the beach to consolidate all of his or her necessary items into one neat, easy-to-carry package.
Anyone who has sunbathed at a beach is familiar with the difficulties associated therewith. Laying down beach blankets in an ocean breeze can be a problem. As used herein, the term "beach blanket" is synonymous with beach towel and the terms may be used interchangeably. It refers generally to an oversize towel, usually of terrycloth. Sunbathers often require various other items during sunbathing such as sunglasses, lotions, books and other items which often are misplaced, lost, rolled over or sat upon.
The invention obviates many of these difficulties associated with sunbathing.